


Pine Trees and Triangles

by PoisonedCookieCutter



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bipper, Fluff, Human!Bill, M/M, Older!Dipper, Older!Mabel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedCookieCutter/pseuds/PoisonedCookieCutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill/Dip dribbles and oneshots! I will get prompts from online, my own mind ;), and (hopefully!) my readers. Feel free to request, as long as it's sfw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First fic ever on Ao3, but I do have an account on fanfiction.net. I have heard great things about the environment over here, so I decided to give it a try! I hope you enjoy, this is a quality ship of mine, meant to sail even the roughest of seas! (Feel free to request!)  
> <3Cookie

Bill floated up the stairs before falling back down them while Dipper sat at his desk. The journal sat open and he scribbled in it excitedly.  
Papers were scattered around the desk. News paper clippings, blurry photographs, and seemingly random lists of numbers and names made up the organized chaos.  
Bill cackled as he fell down the stairs. Every bump and bruise felt like a tickle from a spider! Oh, he loved having a human body.  
It was his own, for once. The summers after he met the Mystery Twins he worked on it ferociously. He realized that seeing the twins would be much better out of the mind scape and in a physical form.  
A bit of hair from this past body, a heart from that, it was like putting together a jigsaw puzzle.  
The outcome was dazzling, of course. His body was pale, tall, and lanky. A blond mop of fluffy hair sat on top of his head and below his floating top hat. The right side of his head was shaved and black. His clothes were a freedom for him, he had made the all himself. He wore black skinny jeans and a white dress shirt under a yellow suit with golden pinstripes. His black bow tie was so sharp it could gouge somebody's eye out. Black gloves went up to his elbows and seemed to be melded to the point where they stopped. To accessorize he had a cane, black dress shoes, and an eye patch covering his right eye. Golden ichor seeped from it constantly. It was only for decoration, but he wouldn't tell the twins that. The piece that tied it all together was, of course, his shimmering gold lipstick.  
That was only his adult form. To go along with it he had one of a small child and another of a teenager. They were both dressed mildly with mops of hair covering their right eyes.  
He learned that Mabel loved how cute his child form was and how much Dipper was annoyed by it. How Mabel acted like teenager Bill was her friend and how he made Dipper nervous. He also learned that in his adult form he annoyed the pair to death.  
Well, he wished.  
So here he was, trying to gain Dippers attention with his silly antics of pain. Bills laughter grew to bored groans as it soon became clear that Dipper was immersed in his studies.  
Bill tapped his chin. Maybe he needed to show a more realistic version of human pain. He stood at the top of the flight of stairs for a second before giving a swooning motion and crashing down the stairs.  
He made realistic human noises as he fell. When he hit the bottom, he lay there in a heap, groaning and moaning. After a few minutes of this, he picked himself up.  
His fingertips sizzled with blue fire as he floated up the stairs."Pine Tree," he hissed,"Pay attention to meeee..." Dipper turned to give him a glare,"Bill, please I'm trying to read!"  
Before Bill could give a witty reply, Dipper huffed and turned around. He himself let out an annoyed huff, much like a bull.  
His form switched to his teen self, the one with toned down clothes and powers to grab Dippers attention.  
He sat next to Dipper and put his head on the young mans knee, humming contentedly. Dipper froze up for a minute before getting pulled back into his reading.  
He absentmindedly ran his fingers through Bills hair. Bill smiled, a quiet victory but a victory nonetheless.  
He breathed in his Pine Trees scent. It was warm. Warmer than any sun he had walked. It was like being home. Dipper smelled like Apple pie and the woods.  
He played with Dippers shoelaces. For once he didn't even think of tying them together. His face was pressed to Dippers leg. He was soon lost in thought, body relaxed and breathing deeply. Dipper rubbed the dorito's head, lulling him into a calm and peaceful sleep.  
After another hour of Dipper scratching away in his journal, he closed it with a hum. What filled the silence was Bills steady breathing. A small part of Dipper wanted to shove him to the ground and reprimand him for the drool on his pants.  
Another part of him, the part that wasn't the most logical, wanted to pick him up and carry him to bed. Maybe curl up beside him, bury his face in his neck, kiss hi-  
Dipper blushed but let his thoughts flow. Stupid teenaged hormones and stupid Bill, intentionally giving his form freckles because he knew Dipper adored them, that damned glittery lipstick that he wanted smudged across his own lips, and his stupid masochistic ways that he wanted to indulge in, see how far he could push Bill until he stopped laughing and started begging him, either to stop or continue he didn't know.  
Bill stirred and yawned against his knee, banishing his thoughts of how to send the triangle back to hell. Bill rubbed the sleep from his eyes, still wanting to doze."Pine Tree..."Bill raised his arms in the universal pick me up sign.  
Dippers body moved on his own as he picked up Bill and carried him to his bed. He tucked the triangle in and ruffled his hair. When it looked like he was dozing again, he pecked him on the forehead and rushed out of the room to avoid blushing.


	2. Triangles are actually pretty cuddly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, guys! Thanks for the kudos and hits, you should've seen my face this morning when I woke up, checked my phone, and saw the number. Anyways, here's a Christmas oneshots. I know it was yesterday, but I'm still in the mood. If you give me a holiday themes request, I'll try to write it no matter the time of the year. Thanks for reading and feel free to request a Bill/Dipp Drabble or oneshot.   
>  <3Cookie

Bill floated around the snowed in Mystery Shack gift shop, waiting impatiently for his partners in crime to return for the winter break. 

Stan volunteered to pick the pair up, so it was only Bill, Wendy, and Soos left to handle the shop. 

The snow was heavy and it seemed that all tourists decided it wasn't worth their efforts. The trio were perfectly fine with that.

Bill smoothed his sweater over and over, picking of invisible pieces of lint."How do I look?" he asked Wendy. 

She set down her magazine in actually interest to Bills new anxiety. The demon rarely visited the shop once the twins were gone, but once he heard news of the twins return, he had been hanging around the mystery shack like a flea.

For a short time Stan had managed to trap the demon in a devils trap. Until Soos ruined it by scrubbing part of it away when he haphazardly ran through the shack. 

It didn't seem like Bill meant any harm, he stayed to the basement that had been converted to Dippers room. 

It was funny how he only had true interest in Dipper...

Wendy chuckled. Bill had on a yellow knit sweater with a black triangle in the middle and a white dress shirt underneath it. He still had on his top hat and black trousers, but the eye patch was gone and in place of it was his neatly combed hair. His fabulous gold lipstick was wiped away, along with any other cosmetics he used on a daily basis. It looked like he was in his teenaged form today. 

Wendy grinned,"Trying to impress somebody?" she teased. Bill sniffed and crossed his arms,"I'm asking for your honest opinion, Red. If you're just going to make fun, maybe I should just leave."

Wendy laughed."You look fine, Bill. Except..."  
"Except what?"  
"Your shoe is untied."

Bill groaned and bent down as Wendy expertly reached over and snagged his hat without moving a hair on his head.

She placed it on her head in all seriousness, crossing her ankles and sitting up straighter. Bill stood and glanced at Wendy before reaching up in disbelief. He sputtered and she laughed haughtily.

Bill grimaced as he reached for her over the counter. Wendy held his arms in her hands, appreciating all the times she had wrestled with her brothers. Well, holding back a demon was different, but her upper arm strength helped.

Just as Bill started to contemplate how difficult it would be to burn the red heads hands off, a car horn honked outside. Wendy shoved the top hat into Bills hands with a wink and hurried outside to help with the twins bags. 

Bill positioned his top hat, setting it to float an inch or two above his head.

His heart hammered against his ribcage. His Pine Tree was back. It didn't matter if Dipper ignored him all the time, the demonic triangle was still possessive over him.

Bill floated around the shack, listening to exited greetings and laughter. After what seemed like forever, Stan and Wendy walked in with their arms full with luggage.

Mabel walked inside and took in the Mystery Shack, beaming. After catching sight of Bill, she grinned brightly and walked over to him with open arms. 

Shooting Star had a weird affect on everyone around her. It was what Bill liked to call the Black Hole. She had the ability to suck everyone around her into being joyful. Bill picked her up in a hug, spinning her around,"Shooting Star!," he laughed,"I've missed you!" Somebody cleared their throat and Bill set Mabel down quickly, looking over at the suspect. 

Oh shit. 

Dipper had finally grown into himself, not quite muscular, but he certainly had a masculine build. He wore thick jeans and red flannel, a thick coat covered in snow in his arms. He had a strong jaw with a patch of hair on it, and eyes that shone with electricity. And glasses. Bill felt his face heat up. Dipper still looked like the huge nerd that his twelve year old self was, but definitely had charm. 

He snapped himself out of a daze and grinned, opening his eyes."Come on, Pine Tree,"he laughed,"I know you've missed me!" Dipper rolled his eyes and gave Bill a rib crushing hug. Bills eyes opened wide at his strength. 

When Dipper pulled back, it was clear that Bill was dazed and flustered. 

Bill shook his head again and floated around the twins lazily, studying them."My my," he murmured,"You two have changed a lot." The twins grinned, looking more alike in their aging. 

Bills heart fluttered, feeling deep attachment to the two. Soos came in from fixing the vending machine and greetings were exchanged. Bill took this as a good moment to escape. He transported himself down to Dippers bedroom. 

He floated on his back in the air, hands resting on his stomach. Why was he running away from his favorite humans? Was it to ignore his strange fascination with them?

He growled to stop strange questions and thoughts from circling in his head.  
Suddenly, the door creaked open. Bill quickly hid behind a pile of boxes to not be caught. 

Dipper walked in, loaded with his bags. He dropped them down and sighed, closing the door behind him. Dipper walked over to his bed with a tired look in his eyes. The young man sat down on it, kicking of his boots and inviting his flannel.

Dipper was lucky that he kept it on. If Dipper had removed his shirt the demon would have had to make his presence known. 

Dipper laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling, grinning. Bill wished he could've prodded his mind, but it was nearly impossible outside the mindscape.

After a few minutes of Dipper moving around and getting comfortable, he closed his eyes.

Bill waited for a while before floating over to the bed. He floated closely, close enough to feel Dippers warm breath on his forehead.   
He stared into the young mans face, something felt terribly different and it made his head swim, his heart beat faster, and made him feel an urge to touch him, his face, his whole being. He wanted to smell his soul and swim through his thoughts, digging tunnels and learning him inside and out and just be with him, be part of him. 

Bill couldn't form a word for these feelings and that made him want to hit something. 

But right there, inches from Dippers face, the   
person who gave him those feelings, he couldn't let the boy see or feel anything bad ever again. 

He stood up, damning his body's lungs. He breathed unevenly, feeling his chest tighten and cave compact like a star as it died. Maybe he was dying.

He thought that maybe his possessiveness was just strong, the feeling of need to protect the boy being his way of keeping him as his own. 

Dipper stirred and opened his eyes. Bill almost shrieked and blushed. He coughed and tried to play it off cool."Man, Pine Tree,"he stuttered,"What a snoozer. I thought you'd be up and exploring."

Dipper rolled his eyes and sat up, moving over and making room. He moved the covers back from the empty space and pointed tiredly. 

Bill furrowed his brows and floated over cautiously. Dipper nodded and offered his hand to Bill.

The triangle took it eagerly and tucked himself into Dippers bed, wrapping himself around his Pine Tree. 

He placed his chin on top of Dippers head who, in turn, buried his face in the others sweater. 

Bill sighed as Dipper fell asleep in his arms. He kissed the others forehead, burying his cheek in his soft, wavy hair and sinking into sleep.


	3. Space Pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, hey guys. I know it's short, but I'm okay with that. Anyways, here's the prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com :
> 
> Your OTP is spooning when person A is about to fall asleep and person B then quietly whispers a pun into their ear.

Bill adventured down to the basement, scoping out his Pine Tree. He was lonely and in need of attention. 

He tapped on Dippers door before stepping inside. The room was dark and warm, but Bill had perfect nighttime vision. Dipper was curled up in his blankets, breathing heavily and evenly. 

The demon floated over to the bed. Dipper twitched and sneezed. Bill grinned. Dipper had the absolute cutest kitten sneezes! 

He laid down behind Dipper, accidentally waking the teen."wha?" Dipper groaned and Bill shushed him, pulling him into his form.   
Dipper tried to roll over but Bill was intent on having him as the little spoon. Dipper sighed and melted into the embrace. 

His breathing started to slow, but Bill wanted more attention."Hey Pine Tree," he whispered. Dipper groaned,"What?" Bill grinned smugly,"Are those space pants? Because your butt is out of this world!" He laughed and sat up. 

His laughs were soon cut off by a pillow in the face, also causing him to tumble off the bed with a groan.

Dipper pointed to the door,"Out." Bill stuck out his tongue and admitted defeat, retreating to the comfort of the woods.


	4. Slow Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written fluff, so here's some angst. My friend gave me the prompt and I modified it slightly. Here you go. 
> 
> <3Cookie

Dipper and Bill slow danced. It wasn't formal, especially since it was in dippers living room with Bill humming the tune, but it was romantic to say the least. 

Dipper recognized it as "Just the way you are" by Bruno Mars. He laughed and Bill chuckled with him,"I know it's not the best, but, you know..."he trailed off with a grim expression on his face. 

Dipper took his arm away from its place around Bills neck and touched the demons face,"Hey." Bills eyes got wet and Dipper brushed away the tears with his thumb. Bill, in one swift motion, pulled Dippers forehead to his chest. 

He was so unused to all these emotions his human form brought and it hurt. He buried his face in Dippers hair, quietly crying as they spun. It hurt him when Dipper wheezed at night, how Dipper refused the demons offer for immortality with him as his partner, or even just a simple cure. 

Yes, saving a human life was rough on his powers as a demon, but he was okay with being sore if he could take away Dippers pain. 

Dipper pulled his head away, wrapping his arms around Bills neck again."Dipper. I...I'm not good at expressing human emotions but I think I can say that I love you very much." It came out as a croaky whisper. Dipper chuckled,"Bill I-"

"Bill, what are you doing?" Mabel's voice broke into his thoughts and the illusion disappeared. His heart sunk and his chest tightened. 

This happened to often.

Demons loving humans was reckless because they tended to bottle up their emotions. That meant that their adoration for said human could last for centuries. 

Bill started to stutter, trying to explain himself. He croaked out Dippers nickname and understanding dawned on her face. It had already been a decade since Dipper passed away and Mabel had moved on. 

She still came to the mystery shack every summer, though, to help Stan and visit her friends. 

Bill started to cry. He didn't sob or weep, just cried silently into his hands. Mabel wiped tears from her eyes and walked over to the Demon, bending down to meet him on the floor where he had sat down.

She embraced him as he shuddered and gasped quietly, only being able to share in his grief and carry part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to request a Drabble or oneshot? Go ahead!


	5. PB and J Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a few days, whoopsie. I've been living it up over the Christmas break(I hope staying at home, catching up my art projects and going on tumblr means living it up). This chapter is more of an interaction? I've had a bit of a hard time writing these two together romantically, so why not take a short break while in figuring out how to do it? Without further ado, here's the drabble!  
> <3Cookie

Bill slumped into the kitchen chair,"I'm hungry," he moaned. Transitioning from his demon form to his human form outside the mindscape always drained him.

Dipper looked up from his journal."So?" Bill growled,"Make me something,"he set his hands ablaze with blue fire,"Now." 

His terrifying facade crumbled as his stomach let out a defiant growl. Dipper laughed at how shocked Bill's face looked. 

The demon looked down, trying to look humble."P-please,"he muttered," Mabel banned me from the kitchen after what happened last time." Dipper shuddered at that memory. The house still had a cheesy smell. 

With a sigh, the teenager stood up and cracked his knuckles."Alright. How does a sandwich sound? I'm thinking peanut butter and jelly?" 

Bill clapped and grinned,"Oh, Pine Tree, you're such a doll! And I don't mind, I'll eat whatever you give me." He smirked and Dipper rolled his eyes. 

He walked over to the pantry, pulling out the bread and peanut butter. He set the food items on the counter and quickly retrieved the strawberry jelly from the fridge. He pulled out two butter knives, a plate, a towel, and got to work on the sandwiches. Just to be safe, he made three.

Bill floated around the kitchen, licking the peanut butter knife. He closed his eyes blissfully. 

Human food was the best, especially the sweets. Bill was probably the only demon around with a sweet tooth. He tossed the knife in the sink after noticing Dippers stare. 

The demon shrugged and sat down."Come on, Pine Tree. It's already past dinner time!" Dipper looked outside at the sun that was still high in the sky."I think you mean lunch time." Bill snorted,"Whatever. I'm a dream demon, not a time demon." 

Dipper carried two plates over to the table. He gave two sandwiches to Bill and kept one for himself. The isosceles asshole grabbed hungrily for his sandwiches as Dipper sat across from him. 

The demon had little to no etiquette, eating the sandwich as quickly as he could. Dipper stared at him with disgust and nibbled at his sandwich.

Bill finished his sandwiches quickly and grinned at Dipper like the Chesire cat.The demon snapped and his plate was clean and put away. 

Bill wiped domes stray jelly from the corner of his mouth,"Thanks, Dipping Sauce! Well, I'll be leaving now! Ta Ta!" And with that, the demon disappeared. 

Dipper buried his face in his hands. Yet another terrible encounter with Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a prompt or suggestion? Feel free to leave it in the comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
